Salvation
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: AU del capítulo perteneciente al fic "Tan solo sucedió" de J. Nagera. Leni es atacada por aquel demente en el estacionamiento, pero alguien llega para salvarle la vida. Clasificación "T". Dedicado para ImperialStar y J. Nagera.


**Salvation:**** Este fic-homenaje para J. Nagera e ImperialStar lo tenía suspendido, máximo, desde el día 13 de Enero cuando volví de España, tendría que haberlo empezado a escribir para esos meses, pero entre tantos asuntos por atender, se me fue complicando cada vez más hasta que pude hacerme un pequeño espacio y darle importancia a dicho trabajo.**

**Este One-Shot es un homenaje al fic "Tan solo sucedió", al capítulo en donde Leni es atacada por aquel sátiro (o degenerado como decimos en Argentina) en el estacionamiento, siendo éste una versión AU. Dicho fic es propiedad de J. Nagera, todos los derechos reservados para él y la idea fue propuesta por ImperialStar (derechos también reservados para él).**

**TLH no es de mi propiedad, sino de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. El objetivo es entretener.**

**Clasificación "T".**

* * *

Dime una cosa, pero tienes que ser sincero: ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando una persona vive en carne propia una experiencia aterradora?. Puede tratarse de un robo, un accidente de tránsito o incluso una pelea bastante fuerte, pero en este caso tocaba a un ataque sexual, ¿qué es lo que pasa por la mente de dicha víctima al momento de producirse aquel desagradable hecho?. El Mundo está lleno de gente buena y mala, los monstruos existen, son aquellos que cometen atrocidades contra los inocentes, contra aquellos que nunca les hicieron daño, una ruleta rusa donde el azar está presente para los que se cruzan, desgraciadamente, en el camino de dichos criminales.

Para aquella rubia, esa tarde en el Centro Comercial, tan tranquila, tan serena, se había convertido en su peor pesadilla, en donde fue atacada por un degenerado en el estacionamiento de aquel complejo. Ella no podía defenderse, ya le había quitado la ropa a la fuerza, desgarrando la misma como si fueran "cuchillas" o "garras" de algún animal o ave de rapiña sobre otro que estaba agonizando, listo para saciar su hambre por completo. .

\- ¡Ayuda, por favor, alguien, alguien me ayude, por favor!.- Lloraba y rogaba esa chica, pero nadie podía oírla, ya que aquel sujeto le había tapado la boca con su mano, impidiendo que salieran más gritos de socorro, mientras que se iba desabrochando los pantalones y podía sentir que "aquello" empezaba a invadirla e iba a suceder, llevando a que su inocencia fuera arrancada como una casa en medio de un feroz tornado y sin poder defenderse, ya que no sabía qué clase de demente estaba tratando, el cual la estaba lastimando a más no poder.- Se lo suplico, Señor, no me lastime, por favor, déjeme ir, no diré nada a la Policía.- Fue el ruego que le hizo.

\- _Jajajaja, ¿qué pasa, puta? ¿Miedo?.- _Preguntó burlón y sintiéndose superior, susurrando esas palabras tan frías y cortantes como una sierra, cosa que llevó a que la chica, cuyo nombre era Leni Loud, cerrara los ojos y tuviera que soportar lo peor.

Estaba por cumplir con su "objetivo", iba a pasar al "siguiente nivel", pero en aquel momento, aquel demente sintió el impacto de un "proyectil" contra su cuerpo, haciendo que se volteara bruscamente, separándose de Leni y de forma rápida, al mismo tiempo, lanzó un grito de dolor tan fuerte como si hubiera sido alcanzado por una lluvia de flechas en plena batalla.

\- ¡AGH!.- Continuó gritando, apretando los dientes con fuerza.- ¡MALDITA SEA!.- Maldijo con todas sus fuerzas y la rubia veía como se llevaba su mano a la espalda.

Leni se sentía segura, por aquellos momentos, ese sujeto se alejó de ella, pero no entendía qué era lo que pasaba, fuera lo que fuera, sus ruegos habían sido escuchados.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡Agh, hijo de puta!.- Gritó el rival, mostrando su mano, la cual se había pasado por su espalda hacia poco y ahora se hallaba empapada de sangre por el golpe recibido y junto a ella podía verse una botella partida, producto del impacto contra su espalda, la cual estaba ensangrentada, dejando incrustados restos de vidrio por todo su cuerpo.- ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!.- Le ordenó y allí apareció su "oponente".

Leni no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, ¿acaso era una ilusión? ¿todo era producto de su imaginación agotada por todo lo que estaba viviendo?. No, no lo era, allí se hallaba su "Caballero de la Armadura Brillante", una expresión "deformada" podía apreciarse en su rostro: Una mezcla de tristeza, dolor, pero sobretodo una monstruosa, colosal y gigantesca ira en estado puro y sin diluir. Una que no reconocía la piedad o la clemencia sobre el enemigo, no iba a tener corazón con aquel sujeto, si lo tenía que derrotar, lo haría, si incluso si tenía que dar su vida por su hermana, lo iba a cumplir.

\- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA, DÉJALA EN PAZ!.- Gritó el chico albino con todas sus fuerzas, uno muy potente y cargado de rabia e ira, el cual parecía reventar los tímpanos del asaltante y a todo el que se encontrara en el "radio" de la pelea.

Había visto y oído el sufrimiento de un ser querido, es horrible cuando eso pasa, pero en esta ocasión, él llegó para salvarla, para pelear, aún estando en diferencia de edad con el rival, el joven Loud no pensaba en rendirse. Leni, por su parte, sentía una mezcla de miedo y felicidad, el primero producido por algo que jamás había experimentado aquella rubia en su vida y el segundo por ver a su hermano, el cual había venido para rescatarla.

El atacante parecía estar asustado, un niño le había dado un feroz golpe con una botella, estaba sangrando, estaba herido, debía escapar, el miedo le había poseído como una marioneta, pero tampoco se iba a dejar derrotar. Su terror duró muy poco tiempo, unos segundos y fue reemplazado por una ira asesina, agresiva, como un animal salvaje listo para atacar al cazador, a su presa, tras haber sido herido por un simple niño, el cual interrumpió su "ritual".

\- Un mocoso como tú, con delirios de superhéroe, si tanto quieres proteger a tu hermana, acabarás muy mal, niño, lárgate de aquí.- Le advirtió el atacante, pero Lincoln no pensaba irse de allí, se iría con Leni, quiera o no.

\- Cierra la boca, puto cobarde. Te metes con una persona y en un sitio donde nadie te ve, pero si la gente de verdad llega, de seguro sales corriendo como la basura que eres.- "Bombardeó" Lincoln al rival, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer aún más y éste se lanzó al asalto.

\- ¡VOY A ENVIARTE AL INFIERNO!.- Juró el oponente y dio por comenzada la batalla.

El sujeto blandía su tubo de hierro, con el cual comienza a golpear al niño en los brazos, piernas , torso y rostro, volando la sangre por todas partes, empapando el piso, mientras que el albino tenía otro fragmento de la botella que había empleado con anterioridad, haciéndole unos feroces cortes a su oponente, sufriendo también los mismos y los golpes de aquel objeto contundente.

La pelea terminó con el albino en el piso, ensangrentado, había sido golpeado muchas veces por esa barra de hierro, pero el atacante también estaba bastante lastimado y al ver que no podía cumplir con su deseo, tuvo que retirarse de allí, intentando correr lo más rápido posible del estacionamiento, agarrándose, de vez en cuando, el sitio que había atravesado Lincoln con aquellos restos de la botella y dejando sus huellas de los zapatos con sangre en el pavimento. No duraría mucho tiempo, la Policía iba a darle caza y a detenerlo a toda costa.

Leni, al ver toda esa escena y estar paralizada del miedo, corrió hacia Lincoln, estaba herido pero vivo, sobreviviría a aquellos golpes, a pesar de la seriedad de las mismas. Ella lo tomó en sus brazos y fue entonces que lo acurrucó contra su pecho. Comenzaron a caer unas cuantas lágrimas por saber que alguien había oído sus suplicas y que ahora se hallaba a su lado, sin importar todo el camino de espinas que había tenido que atravesar.

\- Muchas gracias, Linky.- Le agradeció a su hermano, sin separarse de él, éste le acarició su rostro y le sonrió. No se daría por vencido, había dado su merecido a aquel villano, a pesar de estar sumamente lastimado, se recuperaría y esperarían a que ese tipo fuera atrapado y pagara con una larga sentencia tras las rejas.

\- No fue nada, Leni...Tranquila, ya todo pasó.- Tranquilizó el albino a ella, secando sus lágrimas que caían por sus ojos, mientras que se oía la llegada de un patrullero, el cual había sido alertado por algún que otro testigo que se hallara afuera del estacionamiento del Centro Comercial y viera al sujeto que huía herido.

Lincoln se iba a recuperar de aquellos golpes, Leni había pasado por un mal momento, pero podía contar con su hermano, con su "Caballero de la Armadura Brillante", el cual acudió en su auxilio aquella noche.

**Fin.**

* * *

**No sé si estará bien, me fui guiando por la ayuda que me dio ImperialStar, además de pensarlo, ya que había leído el fic de Nagera hace mucho tiempo. Espero que sea de su agrado este pequeño homenaje dedicado para ellos dos. **

**Les agradezco a ambos (ImperialStar y J. Nagera) por darme permiso de hacer este homenaje y del trabajo que hicimos con este pequeño proyecto. **

**Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas, buen Domingo para todos ustedes y también un excelente comienzo de semana y ¡Feliz Semana Santa 2019!.**


End file.
